ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Stewart (GodzillaVerse)
Max "Zachary" Stewart (also known as Monster Kid '''and '''The Monster Kid of Diamond City) is a young 10 year-old boy with the ability to transform into kaiju and the main protagonist of the Monster Kid franchise. He is the main protagonist of Monster Kid, Monster Kid: Master of Monsters and Monster Kid: Evolution as well as the main protagonist of the prequel film, The Origin of Monster Kid. He appears as a major character in Return of Monster Kid as an adult superhero named Monster Man. In the original series and Master of Monsters, Max is a founder member of a team of young heroes called Planet Warriors. Personality Max is an average boy who enjoys science and has an interest in kaiju. When Max was first got his powers, he was afraid that people would see him as a monster and he'd be endangering his family. However, he has gotten over his fear and decides to use his abilities to save innocent lives. Even though he's a public hero, Max never puts fame and fortune over his family and friends. Max is truly loyal to his friends and family as he would never let anyone talk trash about them. Appearance Max is a very young Caucasian boy. He has brown hair, green eyes, wears a Red shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Biography Early Life Max, along with Dennis were born in Diamond City to Mary Stewart and Dr. Harold Stewart. At the age of 5, Max was played as a swordfish character on an old kids show called Happy Fish Pals. When Daisy was born, Max help her walk on her legs and saying her first word. History The Origin of Monster Kid Monster Kid Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Monster Kid: Evolution Return of Monster Kid Relationships Mary Stewart Mary is Max's mother and has raised him to be a good child. She was always been overprotected of Max since the day he was affected by the G-Energy Compound. Dr. Harold Stewart Dennis Stewart Megan Stewart Max sometimes likes to annoy his older sister, but still cares for her. Daisy Stewart Max and Daisy always shared a special bond and care for each other. Whenever Daisy gets kidnapped by any villain, he gets serious and goes to rescue his younger sister. Cora Stewart May Stewart/Monster Girl Derek Stewart Alina Deleon Jerry Deleon Dr. Ivan Stewart/Gold Vulture Andy Deleon Zoey Wilson/Princess Blight Zoey is a childhood friend of Max and his love interest. In Master of Monsters, he began to develops feelings for each other. In Return of Monster Kid, they get married. Alex Burton Trixie Deleon Zero Zero is Max's archenemy and hates the young boy for interfering with his plans to conquer the Earth and the entire universe. Queen Dawron Monster Man Trent Jackieman Powers and Abilities *'Environmental Adaptation' - Max has the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Forest Adaptation' - Max has the ability to adapt to forest conditions. **'Desert Adaptation' - Max has the power to adapt desert conditions. **'Aquatic Adaptation '- Max can adapt to underwater environments. *'Voice Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his own voice. **'Vocal Replication '- Max can mimic the voices of others or imitate any sound. *'Freeze Breath '- Max has the ability to emit a beam of freezing energy from his mouth. *'Mutagenic Blood' - Max's blood has mutagenic properties. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation '- Max has the ability to manipulate his own molecular structure. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Max has heal much faster than any human. *'One-Man Army '- Max has the ability to be as deadly as an vastly superior force. *'Semi-Immortality' - As a side effect due to exposure of the G-Energy Compound, Max cannot age. *'Fear Inducement '- Max has the power to evoke fear in others. *'Prehensile Tongue' - Max has the power to use his tongue to grab and ensnare objects. *'Enhanced Condition' - Due to the G-Energy Compound in his blood, Max has possess superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Strength' - Max possess strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- Max possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Intelligence '- Max posses an intelligence that's beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - Max possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Hearing' - Max can hear in amazing clarity. ***'Enhanced Vision' - Max possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - Max can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - Max can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- Max can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - Max has the power to perceive heat signatures. ****'Freeze Vision' - Max can project beams of freezing energy from his eyes. **'Enhanced Agility' - Max possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - Max can sustain numerous blows from internal and external assaults. **'Enhanced Endurance '- Max can endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Balance '- Max has the power to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Max's skin cannot be penetrated by nearby any weapon, making him immune to some damages. *'Body Manipulation' - Max can manipulate any aspect of his body. **'Natural Weaponry' - Max can morph his hands into weapons. ***'Pincer Claw' - Max can morph his hands into pincer claws. ****'Laser Beam Emission' - Max can emit beams of energy from his pincer claws. **'Immune System Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - Max has the power to create and enhance antibodies. ****'Antibody Generation' - Max has the power to create antibodies. *'Appendage Generation '- Max has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Tail Manifestation' - Max has the power to develop a tail. ***'Prehensile Tail' - Max's tail can be use as a weapon against his enemies. **'Wing Manifestation' - Max has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - Max has the power to generate four tentacles onto his back. ***'Tentacle Tips '- Each of Max's tentacles are tipped in three claws. ***'Tendril Generation' - Max can create tendrils from the palm of his hands. *'Super Spit' - Max posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from his mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - Max has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - Max has the ability to blend to his surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - Max possess a powerful roar. **'Sound Wave Generation' - Max can generate powerful sound waves from his mouth. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Max possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - Max has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Biomorphing' - Due to the effects of the G-Energy Compound, Max has the ability to transform into any living creature he's seen or made contact with. **'Giant Monster Physiology' ***'Alpha Monsters '- Max's giant monster forms. *'Contaminant Immunity' - Max has immune to various diseases, toxins, poisons, radiation, and vamprism. **'Disease Immunity '- **'Poison Immunity '- **'Radiation Immunity '- **'Vampirism Immunity '- *'Control Immunity '- Max is shown to be immune to some forms of mind control. *'Duplicate '- Max has the ability to split into exact copies of himself. *'Teleportation' - Max has the ability to teleport to any where on Earth. *'Creature Creation' - Due to exposure from some space rays, Max can create his own kaiju. **'Hive Mind '- Max shares a hive mind connection with the monsters he created. **'Genesis Creation' - Max can create monsters from his own body. ***'Spawning' - Max can biologically spawn eggs from his mouth that hatch into smaller creatures of different shapes. ****'Spawn Monsters '- monsters spawned from Max's DNA. Weaknesses *'High frequencies' - Max is vulnerable to high frequency sounds. *'Mortality' - Despite his kaiju morphing powers, Max can still get hurt or killed like most humans. *'Pollen' - Max is allergic to pollen. *'Sedative Gas' - Max can be knockout by any type of sedative knockout gas. *'Hyper Metabolism '- If Max burns up too much of his energy, Max's body is be too weak to move as he could collapse from exhaustion. *'Energy Absorption' - The G-Energy Compound has permanently fused with Max's blood. If his energy was drained from his body, Max could get fatally weak or die. Equipment *'Monster Kid Suit '- Max's costume is a suit created by his older sister Megan, designed to coincide with his morphing powers. Trivia *Max is said to be the first of a new subspecies of humans known as Super Changeling. *Max is named after an Australian racer with the same name. *Max is similar to Ben Tennyson from the popular Ben 10 franchise. *Max has an interest in birds, insects, fish and reptiles. *Max's favorite food is french fries. *Max's eye color is green. *13-year old Max is voiced by Greg Cipes. **He will sound familiar to Beast Boy from 03' Teen Titans. *Max has been classified as an Alpha Human. References Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:Monster Kid characters Category:Monster Kid Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Kaiju abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Young characters Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Sons Category:Identical twins Category:Good characters Category:American people of English descent Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters characters Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Characters who can fly Category:Pre-Teens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Return of Monster Kid Category:Return of Monster Kid characters Category:Monster Kid: Evolution Category:Monster Kid: Evolution characters